Goles de Sakê
by Luca-Dt
Summary: Concurso Yaoi/Yuri Amor Livre. Naruto resolve criar coragem para contar a Lee o que aconteceu quando ele estava bêbado! Mas que situação! LEMON! Dedicada a MEU AMANTE Aldebaran Black! XD


**Goles de Sakê**

**-**

"Salvar o Kazekage é uma missão de peso," pensava Lee ao entrar no banho. "vai contar muitos pontos no meu treinamento!" Riu alto e relaxou na ducha.

Naruto estava na sala do mesmo apartamento, esperando o sobrancelhudo terminar seu banho que sempre durava mais de vinte minutos. Sentado, o loiro relembrava cada detalhe da missão que realizara há quase uma semana. Sorriu satisfeito quando lhe veio a imagem da família de Gaara reunida, agradecendo-lhe pelo resgate. Estava orgulhoso de si mesmo, e não negava a ninguém caso perguntassem se ele realmente ajudara a trazer o Kazekage de volta a vida.

Perdido nesses e outros pensamentos, quase não notou quando finalmente o moreno saiu do banheiro, uma toalha envolta da cintura. Naruto tinha bebido alguns goles de sakê àquela noite, o suficiente para se manter acordado e com a coragem em níveis elevados... até demais, ele diria. Mas seria necessário para dizer algo que estava entalado em sua garganta.

"Com fome, Naruto-kun?"

O loiro balançou a cabeça em negativa e sorriu, observando com delicadeza as gotas d'água escorrerem pelo corpo do outro. Espreguiçou-se e, ao levantar, caminhou na direção dele.

"E você? Está com fome?"

Lee sorriu em resposta. Estava faminto! Porém os olhos de Naruto deixavam claro que não pretendia jantar agora... parecia ter outros planos. O chunnin não lembrava bem da primeira vez que ele e Naruto jantaram juntos, no dia em que chegaram da vila da Areia, mas sabia que depois de uns goles de sakê – que Naruto afirmava ter furtado da Hokage – tinham ido longe demais e acordaram nus, abraçados no chão. Não que Lee quisesse lembrar de verdade o que havia acontecido, mas já tentara forçar a memória inúteis vezes, procurando talvez uma forma menos louca de explicar tal acontecimento.

Naruto fora mais objetivo e direto: "Fomos violentados, Lee!", com aquela voz alta e afobada, que certamente acordara metade do quarteirão. Lee não rejeitou a hipótese, afinal passou o dia seguinte sentindo estranhas dores em lugares pouco adequados.

O problema é que agora, sete dias depois daquela noite maluca, estavam de novo na mesma casa – a pedido de Naruto – prontos para um novo jantar, e aquele loiro maluco tinha a cara-de-pau de dizer que não estava com fome.

"Achei que iríamos jantar Naruto-kun."

"Mas nós vamos! É que eu estava pensando... sobre aquela noite, sabe?"

"Na-naruto-kun! Achei que tínhamos combinado de não falar mais sobre isso!"

"E tínhamos! Mas é que... eu menti pra você, sobrancelhudo!"

"Mentiu? Quando?"

"Quando eu disse que não lembrava o que tinha acontecido... na verdade eu não sou tão frágil como você é com o Sakê, dattebayo!"

"Então, Naruto-kun... você sabe exatamente tudo o que aconteceu?" Lee se ajeitou numa cadeira, sem mais se importar em vestir uma roupa. Queria, não, precisava saber o que tinha acontecido. "Conte-me tudo!"

"Ah Lee... não sei se tenho coragem!"

"Naruto-kun! Se algo fora do comum aconteceu, eu tenho que saber"

"Sempre acontecem coisas fora do comum quando você bebe!"

"Mas eu nunca tinha acordado nu e abraçado a outro homem! Conte-me tudo! Vamos!"

"Certo... eu vou contar tudo que aconteceu."

Naruto encheu os pulmões e Lee tratou de não dizer nenhuma palavra enquanto o loiro contava detalhe por detalhe, como havia sido aquela noite.

_Estávamos animados com o sucesso da missão... eu tive a brilhante idéia de roubar o Sakê da Tsunade-baa-chan! Brilhante por que eu sabia que ela ficaria furiosa e também por que eu sabia que... bem, você ficava divertido quando bebia. _

_Quando chegamos à sua casa e bebemos uns dois goles, você ficou totalmente alterado! Começou a dançar e cantar coisas sem sentido! Nunca pensei que um gole de sakê pudesse causar isso tudo! Eu até tomei uns três golinhos pra ver se ficava assim também! Mas não adiantou nada! Continuei lá, parado, olhando você pulando sobre os cômodos da casa e gritando! Nem parecia a mesma pessoa!_

_Não demorou muito e você estava me arrastando pra dançar com você! Já que estávamos sozinhos, achei que não haveria problema nenhum. Mas levamos um grande tombo e caímos no chão, juntos! Você ficou encima de mim e começou a fungar no meu pescoço! Sobrancelhudo... eu fiquei todo arrepiado! Não que nunca ninguém tenha feito isso, imagina! É que... bem... não vem ao caso! _

_Tentei te afastar, mas não adiantou! Comecei a ficar assustado! Mandei você tomar um banho frio... mas foi uma péssima idéia! Logo vi que estava começando uma sessão de strip-tease! Sim! Roupas sendo jogadas encima da minha cabeça! Imagina minha cara? _

_Removidas as suas roupas, eu tive de tentar vesti-lo de novo! Vai que decidisse sair de casa pelado? Péssima idéia, de novo! Ao invés de vesti-lo, só consegui fazer com que você arrancasse as minhas roupas! Foi uma cena catastrófica! Eu com suas roupas nas mãos, nu, tentando te segurar para te vestir! Foi horrível! Não... na verdade foi bem divertido!_

_Quando eu cansei, sobrancelhudo... tive de agüentá-lo me puxando de um lado para o outro! Aí fiquei irritado e te joguei no chão, deitei por cima de você e segurei você pelos pulsos para te segurar... foi mais uma péssima idéia! Você começou a movimentar seus quadris para cima e... Kami-sama... como vou dizer isso? É... é que você estava excitado! Muito! Deve ter sido por causa do Sakê... mas aqueles movimentos acabaram por me deixar assim também... sabe? Digamos... animado demais! Não me culpe! Foi você quem começou! Soltei seus pulsos e pulei pra longe de você até! Não seria legal da minha parte, ficar deitado encima de você, bêbado como estava!_

_Imagina o que aconteceu? Você me agarrou, se jogou encima de mim e começou a me beijar! Eu nem consegui reagir! Sua força estava triplicada! Daí foram mordidas, beijos, chupões, amassos e toda espécie de agarramento que possa existir! Não vou mentir dizendo que foi ruim, né? Na verdade foi bom..._

_Como estávamos pelados... nos aproveitamos da situação... eu não tomei iniciativa! Foi você que começou a pegar no meu... ah, você sabe! Ficou acariciando e apertando e movimentando os dedos... uau! Sobrancelhudo... você sabe mesmo como fazer aquilo hein? Fico todo arrepiado, olha!_

_Continuando... senti meus quadris sendo apertados, minhas coxas, até minha bunda você estava apertando muito forte! Eu não gritei, mas era impossível conter alguns gemidos... temo que seus vizinhos possam ter escutado! _

_Não faça essa cara de bobo! Francamente! Isso foi só o começo! Eu, a essa altura, estava excitado e louco demais para fingir que não estava gostando. Não pense que me aproveitei da sua bebedeira! Afinal, era você quem estava me agarrando! Imagine qual não foi minha surpresa quando vi você passando a língua no meu umbigo? Oh sim... você é muito bom nisso.. hm... _

_Suas mãos não paravam de apertar e se movimentar no meu pênis... Hei, sobrancelhudo! Não pense em fugir agora! Vai ter que ouvir sim! Afinal, depois dos beijos no umbigo e na virilha, nas coxas... Você sabe o que veio depois! Porque a cara de surpresa? Achou que ia acabar aí? Que nada! Botou ele na boca! E ficou brincando com a língua... nossa... nunca senti aquela sensação antes! Movimentos circulares com a ponta da língua por algum tempo e quando eu estava delirando... começou a movimentar a cabeça... Lee me arranje um copo d'água?_

_Então... eu estava tentando conter as sensações e as pequenas pontadas que estava sentido, aí você parou! Eu até pensei que tinha passado o efeito do sakê e... confesso! A primeira idéia que tive foi a de pegar mais sakê e dá pra você beber! Ah, não sou um santo né?_

_Mas quem disse que parou? Você me puxou pelo cabelo e eu te xinguei! Ao invés de ficar com raiva, você ficou rindo! Parecia ficar excitado com aquilo! Aí, como se para me calar, fez com que eu realizasse o mesmo movimento de cabeça com o seu pênis na minha boca! É... confesso que foi uma sensação estranha! Bem estranha... mas aí você começou a gemer e gemer e gemer e... Ca-ham... eu me empolguei, desculpa... suguei com tanta vontade que você gozou na minha boca! Eu engasguei, te xinguei de novo, me atrapalhei todo! _

_Aí vem a melhor parte, sobrancelhudo! Nem pense em tapar os ouvidos! Olhe pra mim, oras! _

_Bem, você agachou, rebolou um pouco na minha direção e... eu que já estava no limite... não me contive! Umedeci um pouco e... Dei-lhe uma boa de uma encoxada! Com o perdão da expressão, mas não achei uma melhor! Aí foram minutos de vai-vem que pareciam ser os maiores e mais maravilhosos da minha vida! Não sei se você estava gostando... acho que devia estar doendo um pouco, mas você só fazia movimentar mais seus quadris para cima e chamar meu nome... não dava pra parar! Não mesmo..._

_Aí senti que você estava ainda mais excitado e... sobrancelhudo! Ah... sobrancelhudo! Ah... tive o maior orgasmo que alguém poderia ter na vida! Você sabe mesmo enlouquecer alguém! _

Naruto bebeu os últimos goles do copo d'água e encarou o rosto pálido e aflito de Lee, ainda incrédulo em tudo que acabara de ouvir. Umedeceu os lábios e passou a caminhar de um lado para o outro do cômodo.

"Naruto-kun... isso não é mentira é?"

"Pareço estar mentindo? Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu dattebayo!"

Lee suspirou. Caminhou até Naruto, pegou-o pelo braço e o levou até o quarto. O loiro, meio zonzo e ainda um pouco bêbado, permitiu-se ser guiado até a cama. Lee trancou a porta e sorriu.

"Você está bêbado?"

"Ah Lee... só bebi um pouco... o suficiente pra tomar coragem de contar isso!"

"Estão, amanhã vai lembrar direitinho de tudo que acontecer aqui hoje?"

"Claro dattebayo!"

"Ótimo... por que hoje, Naruto-kun... estou bem sóbrio... e hoje..." ele removeu a toalha, revelando seu membro ereto e rijo. "hoje não vou querer esquecer nenhum detalhe! Hoje vou te mostrar o que o Fogo da Juventude pode fazer, mesmo sem ajuda do Sakê!"

"S-sobrancelhudo..."

"Não se assuste, Naruto-kun! Não será a primeira vez que faremos isso, afinal!"

"M-mas por que isso agora? Achei que você nunca mais ia querer sequer olhar pra minha cara depois de..."

"Está brincando? Nunca estive tão animado!"

Lee deitou sobre o corpo de Naruto e no instante seguinte removeu-lhe as roupas. Não demorou muito e estavam repetindo passo a passo a tal noite. A diferença é que Lee estava bem consciente de tais ações.

"Oh, Naruto-kun... eu queria não ter bebido tanto àquela noite!"

"Está brincando? Aquilo foi perfeito!"

"Então... experimente isso!"

O membro de Lee penetrou Naruto, devagar, para não machucá-lo, mas logo assumindo um ritmo quase incontrolável que provocou uma dor inominável ao loiro, que se perguntava até quando ia durar tal sensação. Antes que pudesse chegar ao ápice, Lee saiu de cima de Naruto e introduziu um de seus dedos nele. Os movimentou uniformemente até atingir o ponto mais sensível. Acariciou-o por alguns longos instantes e Naruto, sentindo um prazer alucinante, implorou para que ele voltasse a penetrá-lo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, o moreno introduziu novamente seu membro, sentindo o calor daquele corpo e enlouquecido pela violência e vontade dos movimentos. Gemeram e chamaram seus nomes, chegaram juntos a um orgasmo intenso, que os deixou até um pouco tontos... Naruto em especial, que já estava embriagado, sentia seus olhos quase revirando diante de tamanho prazer.

Depois, abraçados, permaneceram acordados por um tempo, um sorriso bobo na cara e uma estranha vontade de continuar, mesmo com o cansaço estampado no corpo.

"Naruto-kun... isso foi maravilhoso!"

Naruto com um pouco de dificuldade, movimentou-se até ficar com o rosto na altura do de Lee e o beijou.

"É... acha que devo roubar mais sakê de vez em quando?"

"Hm... não... assim me pareceu bem melhor!"

Riram, voltaram a se beijar, recuperaram um pouco do fôlego e recomeçaram a diversão. Obviamente, sakê era desnecessário.

_-_

_N/A: Fic completamente dedicada ao meu amante mais caliente! XD Aldebaran Black! É óbvio que testaremos essas jogadas depois, a sós... mas isso não vem ao caso XD Espero que tenha ficado bom! Ah, é, também para o Concurso Yaoi/Yuri Amor Livre! _


End file.
